Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells for generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted.
A solar cell generally includes semiconductor parts, which respectively have different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type and thus form a p-n junction, and electrodes respectively connected to the semiconductor parts of the different conductive types.
When light is incident on the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs are produced in the semiconductor parts and are separated into electrons and holes by the incident light. The electrons move to the n-type semiconductor part, and the holes move to the p-type semiconductor part. Then, the electrons and the holes are collected by the different electrodes respectively connected to the n-type semiconductor part and the p-type semiconductor part. The electrodes are connected to each other using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.
A plurality of solar cells having the above-described configuration may be connected to one another through interconnectors to form a module.
A back contact solar cell is a solar cell, in which all of electrodes are disposed on a back surface of a semiconductor substrate. A plurality of back contact solar cells may be connected in series to one another through a plurality of conductive lines connected to a back surface of a semiconductor substrate of each back contact solar cell.
In such a structure in which a plurality of conductive lines are connected to a back surface of a semiconductor substrate, before the conductive lines are connected to the back surface of the semiconductor substrate, the plurality of conductive lines, that are disposed on the back surface of the semiconductor substrate and are not fixed to the back surface of the semiconductor substrate, may move on the back surface of the semiconductor substrate and may be out of alignment. Hence, there is a difficulty in a module manufacturing process.